The amount of devices that are made available for a user to interact with a computing device is ever increasing. For example, interaction with a computing device was initially performed using text. Therefore, a user typically entered the text using a keyboard and viewed an output by the computing device that was also in text.
These techniques were then expanded into graphical user interfaces in which a user could interact with a cursor control device, such as a mouse. The techniques continued to expand as graphical user interfaces were configured to recognize gestures made by a user to provide inputs to the computing device. For example, gestures may be used to select objects, interact with a video game, and so on. However, these techniques could face limitations due to the environment in which the techniques were employed, which could limit an ability to recognize inputs. Consequently, these limitations could limit the number and types of inputs that could be supported by a computing device.